Oola
Oola is a female Twi'lek slave of Jabba the Hutt and a character from the Star Wars franchise. Background By no later than 3 ABY, Oola's father became the renowned chief of his eight hundred–person clan, granting both himself and his family considerable power and influence. Despite this, he provided Oola with little or no formal education, as Twi'lek society held that educating women was a threat to male authority. She instead devoted herself to dancing, which won her dozens of admirers, including the visiting Twi'lek criminal, Bib Fortuna. Clan custom gave Oola's father the right to sell her, but Fortuna had doubts that the chief would agree to this, so he abducted the girl during the night. She and Sienn'rha, another Twi'lek, were trained together as dancers at one of the greatest dance schools on Ryloth. As they were in Mos Eisley on their way to Jabba's Palace, Luke Skywalker ran into them and attempted to set them free. He killed Rudd and rescued Sienn, but Oola wanted to see what Palace life was like, naively thinking she would be able to leave at any time. Little did she know that it wouldn't be what she expected. Fortuna took Oola, and succeeded in giving her to Jabba. Rather than the customary dancing veils, Oola was given only a flimsy net costume to wear, loosely held together by narrow leather strips. Jabba was immediately enamored with her, and chained her by the neck to his throne as his personal property and slave girl. Oola was forced to dance for him, as well as give pleasure when the depraved crime lord beckoned, but she was determined to escape from her horrible existence, one way or another. Defiled and miserable, fed only scraps, she could not decide if it was better to keep enduring the Hutt's carnal embrace until escape was possible, or to die cleanly and well, and escape that way. Oola chose to refuse Jabba's advances at least once before her final dance, and was thoroughly beaten by his Gamorrean guards for this act of defiance. This beating was conducted "scientifically", so as not to leave her with any disfiguring bruises. She even got to witness Jabba execute a prisoner by feeding him to his rancor, which terrified Oola. Later that day, Oola was able to speak briefly with C-3PO, who told her that Luke was indeed going to return to rescue them, and her hope was renewed. Her spirits high for the first time since her imprisonment, Oola performed the best dance of her life, which unfortunately would also be her last. Enticed by her performance, Jabba pulled on her chain, wanting more than dance from her. Having suffered such invitations before, Oola refused, grabbing her end of the the leash. As she hauled back on her chain and pleaded with Jabba, he became angry and tugged harder, bringing her over the trapdoor in front of his throne. She was eaten alive by the rancor after Jabba dropped her into the rancor's pit. Her legend, however, would live on in the form of impersonator Dame Needa, who put on a nightly Oola tribute show at the Gardulla Oola hotel and casino in Mos Eisley. Relationships Ryan Heretic/Reretic Ryan Heretic had met Oola since he came to Jabba's palace before the events of Return of the Jedi. She taught him the wisdom dance, resulting their bond being to serve Jabba. She even has a slave collar. And she called him Reretic when they became friends since they started dancing and spinning. Oola even cares about him for his moves and watched him with great amazement. Mac Grimborn/Ben Makucha Oola had met Mac/Ben Makucha. Friendships Kion/Dark Legend Trivia *In the movie and the special edition, she is played by Femi Taylor. *Before her death, Oola share a bond with Ryan Heretic as friends since she is a slave to Jabba and he is pretending to be one nicknamed Reretic. *She will eventually appear in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. She met her death at the claws of Jabba's Rancor. *Ryan Heretic will always remember her as a reminder of his past. *Oola is a Twi'Lek from Ryloth. As a child, she was sold into slavery by Ziro the Hutt, and into Jabba's service. *She likes Ryan Heretic as well as she trusts him as her friend. Gallery 4C25D062-AA4A-4048-ACD0-6131A67D8D59.jpeg|Oola's LEGO form from LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Category:Slaves Category:Dancers Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Females Category:Twi'Leks Category:Female Characters Category:Mac's Allies Category:Mac's Adventures Allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who can dance Category:Characters who died in a gruesome death Category:Characters Category:Beautiful characters Category:Jabba's dancers Category:Sacrificed characters Category:Characters played by Femi Taylor Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventures Allies